ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Crusher
Lieutenant Commander Jack R. Crusher was a Starfleet officer and good friends with Jean-Luc Picard, serving under his command on the . He was husband to Beverly Crusher and father to Wesley Crusher. He was killed on an away mission in 2354. ( ) Personal Jack was introduced to Beverly sometime in the 2340s by mutual friend Walker Keel. ( ) It took months for Beverly to figure out her attraction to Jack. ( ) He proposed to her in 2348 through a gag gift, a book entitled How to Advance Your Career Through Marriage. ( ) , but not used on-screen.}} Their son, Wesley, was born in 2348. Jack recorded a holographic message to Wesley shortly after his birth, intending it as a present for when Wesley reached his eighteenth birthday. Jack wanted to make a series of messages, but only completed one. ( ) When his son Wesley was young, Crusher taught him about baseball. ( ) The family took a camping trip to Balfour Lake sometime before 2354. During the trip, Wesley amused himself by throwing manta leaves into the bonfire. ( ) The Crushers spent much time with Jean-Luc Picard, resulting in Picard developing an attraction towards Beverly. He never acted on his feelings even after Jack's death, feeling to do so would betray his friend. ( ) In an alternate future timeline, Jean-Luc and Beverly did get married but subsequently divorced. ( ) Death Crusher was killed on an away mission while serving on the Stargazer. ( ) His death was considered an accident. ( ) It also involved a choice of life and death made by Picard, which resulted in Wesley having to make a similar choice at his "psych test" during his first application to Starfleet Academy. ( ) Picard personally returned Jack's body to Beverly and Wesley. ( ) Picard accompanied Beverly to view Jack in the morgue on Starbase 32. When Beverly was mentally assaulted by the Ullian Jev in 2368, she was forced to revisit this event. ( ) When Beverly asked Picard to describe Wesley, he said, "He's his father's son. Honest, trusting, strong." ( ) In 2367, Beverly brought several of Jack's personal belongings out of storage and aboard the , including How to Advance Your Career Through Marriage and the computer chip containing the holographic recording. She gave it to Wesley and he watched the recording on the holodeck. ( ) " and one who died at Station Salem-One, but also a horse thief on Nimbus III.}} While on a vision quest on the Native American world of Dorvan V, Wesley saw his father. The vision told him that the quest which Wesley had been on – following Jack's death – was now ended, and that Wesley must now find his own path. ( ) Chronology * Early 2340s: Introduced to Beverly Howard by Walker Keel. * 2348: Marries medical student Beverly Howard. ( ) * 2348: Wesley Crusher born. Jack records a message to Wesley, which will be replayed nineteen years later. ( ) * 2354: Dies on an away mission while serving on the USS Stargazer. Jean-Luc Picard returns his body to Beverly and Wesley. ( ) Appendices Appearances * ** (as a hologram) ** (as a corpse in a flashback vision by Beverly) ** (in a vision by Wesley) Apocrypha In the Peter David novel Q-Squared, Trelane reveals to an alternate Jack Crusher that he only survives in one timeline of all the timelines that exist in the multiverse order; in other words, he is alone, compared to the infinite copies of his friend, Jean-Luc Picard, and his ex, Beverly Howard. Through a series of events manipulated by Trelane, this Jack Crusher goes insane and kills himself, destroying the only living version of Jack Crusher in all existence. External link * de:Jack Crusher es:Jack Crusher fr:Jack R. Crusher Crusher, Jack Crusher, Jack